


Suspended in Suspense

by soft_but_gremlin



Series: Whumptober 2020 [24]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Kidnapping, Missions Gone Wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_but_gremlin/pseuds/soft_but_gremlin
Summary: Qui-Gon knows he's been captured. He doesn't know much else.(Whumptober day 24: blindfolded/sensory deprivation)
Relationships: Dooku & Qui-Gon Jinn, Rael Averross & Qui-Gon Jinn
Series: Whumptober 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946629
Kudos: 18





	Suspended in Suspense

**Author's Note:**

> Posted early because I will be without internet for a few days.

Qui-Gon couldn’t see what was going on. He’d been blindfolded with his own tabards, that much he knew. There were cuffs on his wrists and around his ankles, and despite not feeling any other restraints...he couldn’t move anything but his head.

And he couldn’t feel the Force, which made him feel even more blind, even more trapped.

His head ached from where he’d been slammed to the ground after resisting being captured. There was a low humming noise that he heard, but he wasn’t sure if it was real or if it was an effect of what was probably a concussion. Was he spinning? It sort of felt like he was spinning slightly in the air. His feet weren’t on the ground. He didn’t feel like he was being held up by anything—his arms were at his side, and there weren’t any ropes around his waist or anything—but he must be suspended nonetheless.

“Hello?” he croaked out. “Is anyone there?”

There was no reply. His voice echoed slightly, so he thought the room might be relatively large. 

He was getting dizzy from the spinning. He hoped Master Dooku would find him soon. Or Rael. Probably not Rael though, since he was supposed to be breaking Master Nu out of the prison.

Qui-Gon tried to squim. His body refused to cooperate, though he still couldn’t feel anything holding him in place. Was he drugged? He didn’t think so—he could feel his muscles twitch and try to respond, but they just didn’t end up moving.

“Hello?” he called again. “Please, someone!”

He didn’t like being kept in suspense. He didn’t like surprises and he hated waiting. And it was worse when he was spinning in the air and couldn’t tell which way was up and he was cut off from the Force.

And he was starting to panic. If he’d been captured, then why wasn’t anyone here, trying to interrogate him, or torture him, or something? Was he being used as bait for a trap? Or was something else going on here?

He struggled against the nothing that kept him in place. He fought against the dizziness that he worried was going to make him throw up. And he hoped Master Dooku would come for him soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda like this one...might end up continuing it eventually idk.


End file.
